dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate And Jacob
Nate and Jacob are two brothers, who are also the older brothers of Hope. Their colors are Dark Blue and Light Blue. Nate Nate is the oldest child, he works as a car machanic and is really good with cars. He's a bit of an ass at times, but Nate is still a nice guy. Nate is also overprotective of his sister and will hurt anyone who tries to get with her, but he's still scared of his little sister, Hope. Bio Nate was a very troublesome kid at school, and never paid attention to anything, though he wasn't that bad at home, where he wouldn't do all that much. On occasion, when his dad came home he would work on an old car with him, to fix it up so he can use it someday, and he soon took an interest in car mechanics, as it was the first thing he was ever really gifted at. In high school, he nearly got held back a year senior year, so he was a tauter, Nicki, who he didn't like very much at first, and even more so afterwords. Basically he didn't get along with her, though he did owe her for getting him through the year. He soon got a job as a car mechanic, and every now an then he'll drag race for fun. He's still protective of his younger siblings, (Mostly Hope because she's the youngest and only girl) and probably the closest to his father out of the three. Voice Same as Ed, (Boy -short- with the blonde hair) Themes Jacob Jacob is the middle child, and the least strong, so he's mocked the most. His best friend is Don, and they met in middle school, Don and Jacob are still really close because he promised her that he wouln't leave her. Jacob sometimes hits on girls, but fails usually because of his brother or sister. Bio As the middle child Jacob got the least attention, and having a troublesome older brother and younger sister, he got even less. Though he did do pretty good in school compered to his siblings (Low Bs/high Cs mostly) he still got little attention. He did have a lot of free time as a young kid, where he would go to his room and sketch, soon he took a bit of an interest in art, and plans to do something with that someday. In the eighth grade he met his best friend, Don, without knowing it he made a life long best friends with a simple promise. Though in Jacob's case, he never brakes promises, intentionally. He's now roommates with his best friend and tries to make a living throughout doing a few small jobs here and there, while still hanging onto his art. Voice Same as Rin, (Boy with the black/drak blue hair) Themes Trivia Nate *Is great with cars. *Is protective of Hope, but is still scared of her. *Likes to mess with Nicki. Jacob *The weakest out of his other siblings. *Isn't good with the ladies. *Good artist Gallery Nate and jacob.png Thompson Siblings.png|The Thompson siblings at their best. Don and Jaco..png|Jacob and Don Nicki and Nate.png Don't touch my siblings .png Cake.png Jacob and Don.png What do you think about Nate and Jacob? Terrible (1/5) Not Bad(2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AMAZING! (5/5) Category:Characters